


Nosotros

by louisyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff as fuck, M/M, Obvio, así que esto es, esto es lo más romántico y profundo, estoy orgullosa de mi, larry stylinson - Freeform, les dará diabetes, muchos de mis pensamientos o forma de pensar están aquí plasmados, no puedo creer que yo escribí todo lo siguiente, que he escrito en mi vida, saturno se menciona aquí, y el universo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisyharry/pseuds/louisyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tú hoyuelos en las mejillas, yo arrugas en los ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> esta es una historia corta de siete capítulos, y es demasiado especial para mi porque aquí plasmo miles de pensamientos míos, espero que disfruten :)
> 
> también puedes encontrarme en wattpad a mi (@michaelcheeks) y a la historia ( https://www.wattpad.com/story/33371985-nosotros-%E2%88%9A ) xX

**1**

**Louis**

_**T**_ ú, como siempre, estabas sentado en el comedor, leyendo, tal vez, uno de los tantos libros que te habían llamado la atención. Como siempre, tu café ya estaba frío, y tus anteojos estaban medio caídos en el puente de tu nariz. Tus ojos seguían fijos en la lectura y seguías manteniendo esa manía de estirar tus piernas debajo de la mesa y mover tu pie izquierdo incontables veces.

Yo, tratando de mantenerme al margen, me quedaba de pie, recargado en la isla de la cocina, dando pequeños sorbos a mi té.

Lo típico era que te percataras de mi presencia hasta que te dieran ganas, de nuevo, de tomar del café frío. Nunca pasabas de cinco minutos. Cuando tu mirada se encontraba con mi figura, sonreías y me decías algo como:

- _Ven, lee conmigo._

Cada vez que me decías eso, me sentía demasiado especial y te obedecía. Mis pasos eran lentos, porque sabía lo impaciente que eras y amaba hacerte desesperar.

- _Vamos, Lou, rápido_ -eran las palabras de siempre.

Cuando llegaba a tu lado, tú soltabas el libro y lo dejabas caer en la mesa, éste se cerraba. Y no te decía nada de "se te perderá la página en la que estabas", porque sabía perfectamente que tú ya te sabías de memoria el número de la misma. Así que me alzabas y enrrollabas tu brazo en mi cintura, me hacías hacía ti y de un sentón me quedaba en tus piernas. De alguna manera, era una posición cómoda..., parecía ser que mi cuerpo y el tuyo encajaban a la perfección.

Ya estando sentado sobre ti, me volteaba un poco y daba un beso en tu nariz, al mismo tiempo que tú te ponías rojo y murmurabas alguna cosa bonita hacía mi. Siempre, siempre, siempre, nos quedabamos unos cuantos largos segundos mirándonos a los ojos. Y yo te murmuraba cuánto te amaba mientras mi mano subía hacía tu cara, acariciándote, para luego sostener tus anteojos de la parte de enmedio y arreglártelos. Murmurabas de nuevo, un suave "gracias".

Después me volteaba otra vez y trataba de acomodarme sobre ti. La parte derecha de mi espalda siempre recargada en la parte izquierda de tu pecho, nuestras cabezas levemente inclinadas hacía el lado contrario, logrando hacer que quedaran juntas. Tus piernas seguían estiradas, yo no tardaba en hacerlo también. El ritmo que hacía tu pie izquierdo lograba que mi cuerpo se moviera un poco, también. Cogías tu libro de nuevo y lo abrías en la página exacta en la que te habías quedado; nunca entendí cómo es que hacías eso.

Y comenzabas tu lectura.

Tus labios se movían y yo me quedaba prensado viéndolos. Tú te dabas cuenta de aquello, y no tardabas en tartamudear o leer otra palabra en vez de la que venía escrita.

Me gustaba ponerte nervioso.

Dejabas de leer y te reías, yo te seguía; me gritabas amigablemente que dejara de hacer eso y yo me hacía el tonto. Te atacabas de risa de nuevo y negabas con tu cabeza repetidas veces. Yo te exigía que volvieras a leer.

- _Continúa bebé_ -te decía y tú, joder, tú te volvías a poner rojo.

No podía evitar acariciar tu cara de nuevo.

Me hacías caso y retomabas la lectura. Siempre te prestaba atención a lo que decías y cuando llegaba una parte que me gustaba, tocaba tus labios, haciéndote parar.

- _Subraya esa parte, me gustó_ -susurraba y tú mordías mi dedo y yo lo alejaba. Te hacías hacía adelante, cogiendo un marcador amarillo que siempre estaba en el comedor.

Me lo tendías y yo le quitaba la tapa, tu procedías a subrayar, mordiendo tu lengua en concentración, tratando de subrayar lo correcto. Yo te decía cuando parar, éramos un equipo. Después, retomabas tu lectura.

Todo lo anterior se repetía, y cuando ya habían pasado dos horas de lectura y de chiflasones, corrías la silla de madera hacía atrás, la cual hacía un fuerte ruido y rayaba el piso, dejando una marca en el mismo; daba igual, ya había demasiadas marcas ahí. En el momento que corrías la silla hacia atrás tus pies y mis pies caían de la silla que se encontraba frente a nosotros y en la cual nunca solíamos sentarnos. Seguídamente te quitabas tus anteojos con tu mano derecha y tu brazo izquierdo nunca me soltaba de la cintura. El libro ya estaba cerrado sobre la mesa, yo sabía que el número de página en la que nos habíamos quedado seguía fresco en tu mente.

Me dabas un largo beso en los labios, siempre sabías a café, café frío. Tus dos brazos ya estaban entrelazados sobre mi cintura y de repente te ponías de pie, yo en acto reflejo enrrollaba mis dos piernas en tu cintura y tú me besabas de nuevo y yo te dejaba hacerlo, la mayor parte del tiempo hacíamos eso.

El reloj que se encontraba en tu muñeca izquierda siempre sonaba cuando tú me ibas cargando y nos dirigíamos hacía el sofá, siempre a la misma hora. Doce en punto. Los dos reíamos.

- _Ya calla esa mierda_ -yo siempre estaba gruñón, pero feliz.

- _Esa mierda nos avisa la hora_ -tú siempre defendías al estúpido reloj de mano.

No te replicaba, disfrutaba con mi vista observarte bajar la mirada y levemente la cabeza, oprimiendo un pequeñísimo botón que no comprendía cómo lograbas presionar con esos grandes dedos que tenías. Después te tirabas en el sofá, aún conmigo sobre ti, y yo rebotaba y volvíamos a reír burbujeantemente. Encendía yo la televisión y le dejaba en el canal donde siempre pasaban Los Simpsons; era mi turno de compartir un momento contigo.

Todo eso sucedía los lunes de cada semana. Recuerdo que cuando tenía catorce años odiaba los lunes, pero cuando te conocí, comencé a amarlos. Cursaba la secundaría y no podía esperar por ese día para verte de nuevo.

Y no hay monotonía, podríamos hacer siempre lo mismo y nunca me cansaría, porque te amo demasiado y este amor que siento hace que cada segundo que paso contigo lo disfrute con todo mi ser.

Cambiaste mi vida Harry y por eso es que estoy agradecido contigo.

**_Fin del capítulo uno._ **


	2. Harry

**2**

**Harry**

_**H**_ abía momentos en los que te encantaba solo acostarte en nuestra cama y observar el techo. Tu mirada siempre perdida sobre los planetas falsos que estaban pegados en el mismo. Recuerdo cuando los pegamos, teníamos dos escaleras y cada uno se subiría a una, pero después terminamos los dos en una sola, ya que ni siquiera con la escalera, tú, llegabas al techo; al final la otra escalera, tu escalera, quedó abandonada, y tú y yo quedamos casi cayéndonos en una, ni siquiera cabíamos, sin embargo, logramos pegar esos planetas que habíamos encontrado en algún Walmart y que tanto te habían encantado.

Desde siempre había sabido que Saturno era tu planeta favorito. Nunca parabas de hablar sobre él, siempre con tus ojos brillantes, hablando como si hablaras de algo maravilloso y que de alguna manera lo hacías aún más con tu preciosa voz. Me decías cómo deseabas poder ir ahí, o al menos observarlo de cerca.

Y, Dios, disfrutaba tanto verte hablando así.

Lucías feliz.

Emocionado, impresionado y maravillado.

Y me hacías ponerme a pensar gracias a tus maravillosas pláticas sobre el Universo en general, sobre nuestro planeta, sobre los árboles y sobre lo jodidamente increíble que siempre lucía el cielo.

Me preguntaba si cuando hablabas sobre mi con uno de tus amigos, hacías esos ojos soñadores y le sonreías a la nada.

Siempre traté de pensar que era así.

Y, _Lou_ , de alguna manera hacías que mi corazón latiera de felicidad y que me pusiera a pensar sobre mi vida y sobre todo lo que me había brindado. Me hacías dar gracias por todo lo que tenía, por todas las maravillas que podíamos realizar y ver. Me hacías ver la vida de una manera tan optimista que te daban ganas de llorar de alegría y emoción de sólo sentir tus huesos de las manos, de sólo observar un pájaro volar en lo alto, de sólo oírte hablar.

Y cuando te veía ahí, acostado en nuestra cama, mirando, de alguna manera, los planetas de cerca, sabía que eras _el amor de mi vida_.

Y esperaba, ahí parado, observándote mientras tú observabas los planetas, y me preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de llevarte hasta Saturno, me preguntaba si te haría tan feliz como cuando hablabas sobre la vida y sus maravillas, me preguntaba si podríamos permanecer así, felices.

Yo podía quedarme horas ahí parado y, joder, tú nunca te darías cuenta. Contaba los parpadeos que dabas y cada cuántos segundos lo hacías, pero seguías ahí, pensando. Y me preguntaba si estabas aquí o si ya estabas volando por el cielo, imaginando las cosas y todo de esa manera tan especial en la que lo haces.

Cuando pasaban diez minutos, yo me recargaba en el marco de la puerta y cruzaba mis brazos; comenzaba a contar hasta cien y cuando llegaba al ciento diez, tú ya estabas volteando hacía mi. Tus ojos siempre lagrimeando, supongo, de tanto estar ido. Y me sonreías y te sonrojabas, porque sabías que yo te había estado observando.

Adivina, tú tampoco eres el único que ama poner nerviosas a las personas.

Después te sentabas y tallabas tus ojos como un niño pequeño acabando de despertar, y yo sonreía y te decía algo como:

- _Ya es miércoles_ -pero tu reías y te tirabas hacía atrás, acostándote de nuevo con tus piernas aún flexionadas fuera de la cama.

Sabías que era broma.

Te volvías a erguir y estirabas tus brazos y movías tus manos de una manera extraña, diciéndome, pero no hablando, que me acercara. Y lo hacía. Tú siempre te corrías un poco hacía la derecha, dejándome, según tú, más espacio en el lado izquierdo, aunque con el espacio anterior yo ya tenía suficiente.

Seguidamente recargabas tu cara en mi hombro y llevabas tu brazo izquierdo hacía mi espalda y tu brazo derecho hacía mi estómago; me abrazabas tiernamente y yo esperaba a que comenzaras a contarme sobre todo lo que habías estado pensando.

- _Pensaba en nosotros_ -siempre lo hacías, Lou, siempre.

Y volvías a hablar.

- _Pensaba en cuánto te amo y después pensé en mi corazón y en la manera que late cuando estás conmigo_ -yo te miraba fijamente, hacía abajo, y tú mirabas hacía el suelo- _, llegue a la conclusión de que cada día me haces más feliz._

Y cuando hacías esa pausa larga, sabía que me darías uno de esos tantos discursos sinceros que se formaban en tu cabeza y que tenía la dicha de que pudieras compartir conmigo. Me emocionaba, porque que fueras sincero conmigo hacía que me enamorara más de ti.

- _Te amo Harry_ -para ese entonces ya te habías separado de mi y me estabas mirando fijamente a los ojos- _, te amo tanto que no me importaría deshacerme de todo lo que amo sólo para poder estar contigo. Porque tú eres lo principal en mi vida. No me importa Saturno, el cielo, ni los pájaros, si tú estás a mi lado; tú al lado del Universo eres aún más magnífico, tú besándome es aún más placentero que poder sentir el sabor de mi alimento favorito, tú leyendo y yo escuchándote es más hermoso que sentir la experiencia de volar como lo hacen las aves y, créeme, si ellas sintieran lo que yo siento hasta cortarían sus alas para permanecer al lado de ti; porque eres precioso Harry, eres hermoso de una manera poco común, siempre con tus manías y con tus ganas de sonreír, siempre tan radiante. Amo que debatas conmigo sobre temas relevantes, amo que me escuches y sobretodo amo que tu también me ames tanto como yo lo hago._

¿Te he dicho antes, Lou, que desde siempre has logrado arrebatarme el aliento? Desde que te conocí has sabido cómo conquistarme; desde los poemas que me leías hasta la manera en la que tú eras honesto conmigo.

Siempre he amado la manera en la que sabes utilizar las palabras y tu voz. Es gratificante oírte hablar de esa manera.

Y una vez que empezabas, sabía, ya no podías parar.

- _Estoy muy agradecido contigo, y sé que tú lo sabes. Me haces sentir de una manera tan inexplicable y cosquilluda. Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que se me es imposible no decírtelo todos los días. Sé que funcionamos Harry, lo hacemos, y eso me pone feliz, porque si funcionamos, podremos durar, si queremos, toda nuestra vida juntos. Y podremos compartir tantos momentos como por los que hemos pasado, y te amo, te amo Harry, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, me has marcado de una manera tan fuerte que ya no sé, no sé que más decirte, no sé con qué más demostrártelo, porque te amo, y siento esa necesidad de hacértelo saber y te amo_ -y cuando veía que tus ojos se cristalizaban, sabía que habías terminado.

Yo, como siempre, me acercaba a ti y juntaba nuestras frentes. Yo nunca podía quedarme sin contestarte.

- _También te amo Lou_ -y aunque fueran esas simples palabras, tú sabías que prácticamente te estaba diciendo todo lo necesario y sé que con eso te era suficiente, porque eras consciente de que yo no era de hablar mucho como tú.

Tal vez, esa era una de las razones por las que funcionábamos.

Así es como terminaban todos mis martes, llenos de sinceridad y amor a un grado que te hacía tan bien, se sentía tan maravilloso. Y entre besos te volvía a decir:

- _Estoy muy enamorado de ti._

**_Fin del capítulo dos._ **


	3. Louis

**3**

**Louis**

Cada miércoles a las tres de la tarde salíamos de casa. Era algo extraño, pero los miércoles siempre tenía que hacer frío. Así que tú siempre llegabas a mi lado, ya con el beanie que, tiempo atrás te había regalado, puesto y algún suéter grande de esos que siempre te gustaba comprar.

Y me sonreías y decías:

- _¡Es hora de irnos amor!_

Yo siempre te tenía que devolver la sonrisa porque, por supuesto, me alegrabas el día de sólo ver tu carita... y seguidamente me ponía de pie del comedor o del sofá y dejaba de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo. Entonces yo te decía:

- _¡Caballito Hazzard!_ -y de un momento a otro ya me tenías sobre tu espalda y corrías hacía la habitación porque yo seguía en pijama y necesitaba cambiarme y, ugh, siempre amé que hicieras eso.

Me hacías sentir como un niño pequeño y tú sabías que amaba eso, porque tenías en cuenta que yo nunca quería envejecer y me tratabas como si fuera tu bebé recién nacido, y estaba bien con eso, estaba excelente con eso.

Te amaba, te amo, te amaré, pero recuerda siempre mimarme... Broma.

Entonces ya los dos listos, salíamos y nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar de siempre; la heladería. Y, como siempre, como cada miércoles, la gente nos miraba como si estuviéramos mal de la cabeza. ¿Quién compraba helados en invierno? Al parecer sólo nosotros. Algunas personas más nos miraban y nos hacían gestos ridículamente intolerantes, otros sólo nos miraban y reían. Y sabíamos que no sólo era por el hecho de ir a comprar helados en invierno. Desde hace mucho tiempo los dos habíamos aprendido a lidiar con eso y sabía que no había porqué ponernos mal por los pensamientos de los demás. Los dos teníamos en cuenta de que era nuestra vida y nuestras decisiones.

Esa era una de las cosas por las que nos podíamos mantener juntos y apreciaba muchísimo eso.

Siempre teníamos que ir agarrados de las manos, y tú, gracias a tus largas piernas, solías dar los pasos más grandes que yo, así que me quedaba unos centímetros atrás de ti y parecía ser que me jaloneabas; los dos sabíamos que no era así.

¿Te había dicho que cada vez que me tomabas de la mano me dabas una seguridad tan grande que no podía dejar de sentir adrenalina en mi cuerpo y no podía dejar de borrar mi sonrisa ni mucho menos esas ganas de besarte? Me encantaba que tu mano sostuviera la mía, me sentía bien, completo, amado.

Para decirlo más específicamente: me sentía como si estuviera viendo Saturno de cerca. Y sí, sí, sigo con mi obsesión por los planetas y la vida, por el universo y las cosas buenas, por el cuerpo humano y todas sus capacidades; y sé que amas que siempre tenga eso en mis pensamientos, que siempre piense en todo y en nada, y amas que te platique sobre eso, tanto como yo amo oírte leer.

Después, cuando entramos a la heladería y tú corres hacía la misma mesa de siempre y yo me dirijo a paso lento hacía la caja con una sonrisa, sé que trabajamos juntos, sé que estamos juntos en todas nuestras situaciones y aunque seamos malditamente ordenados en todo y tengamos todos nuestros planes claros, nunca me cansaré de ti, porque me enamoro más y más y más, y me pones alegre y con adrenalina y amo eso y con eso te amo más, y una vez que empiezo a decirte te amo se que no podré parar y tú también lo sabes.

 _Te amo tanto_...

En lo que ordeno nuestros helados (tú frambuesas, yo típico chocolate), y en lo que el chico o chica del otro lado de la caja busca el cambio, te volteo a ver, siempre lo hago, y tú no pareces darte cuenta; siempre haciendo lo mismo, ahí, tú, con tu mano sobre tu mejilla derecha y tu espalda levemente encorvada junto con tu cuerpo un poco inclinado, mirando a través de la gran ventana que siempre se encontraba al lado de esa mesa, esa mesa de siempre, en la que nos hemos sentado millones de veces y aún lo seguimos haciendo.

Pienso que, de alguna manera, vamos marcando con _recuerdos_ los lugares a los que frecuentamos. Y eso es jodidamente bueno, Harry, eso es maravilloso. Me emociona; me emociona que yo, un cinéfilo, un amante de las series, un amante del universo y de las estrellas, un simple chico de veintiséis años, esté viviendo este amor tan ridículamente de libros románticos o documentales amorosos y llenos de realismo. Me encanta, me fascina. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo.

Y entonces, como siempre, el chico (repito, o chica) de la caja tiene que hablarme varias veces para captar mi atención y para que deje de mirarte, porque eres una pieza de arte que siempre necesito apreciar por todo lo que puedes hacer y realizar, por todo lo que conlleva tu cuerpo, por tus ojos, tu mirada, tus labios, la manera en la que hablas o en la que gritas; aprecio cada manía de ti, cada cosa, desde las veces que tartamudeas hasta las veces que hablas demasiado rápido que, estoy seguro, ni tú te entiendes.

Te amo, te amo, te amo Harry y sabes, joder, sabes que amo repetírtelo cada que puedo, porque te amo.

Y el sentimiento es tan fuerte que cuando llego a nuestra mesa y te entrego tu helado y tú comienzas a comerlo como si fuera el primer helado que probaras y tus ojos brillan, sé, sé perfectamente, que estoy enamorado de ti. Y tú tratas de no reír, porque amas los helados y yo amo verte comerlos porque luces como un niño pequeño..., mi pequeño Harry.

Entonces, yo, siempre cometo el mismo error de sentarme en la silla que está frente a ti y siempre me percato de eso tarde, cuando mi helado ya se está derritiendo al igual que mi corazón por la hermosa vista que me brindas de ti, así que me paro nerviosamente y me posicionó a tu lado. Tú no dices nada, sólo me sonríes y eso es suficiente para mi.

Como siempre, recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro y sigues lamiendo tu helado y yo comienzo a hacerlo, porque momentos atrás simplemente me había quedado embobado con tus facciones, y eso te gusta, te gusta que te preste tanta atención y que mi helado se derrita y que yo haga corajes sobre eso, porque siempre se me tiene que manchar la camisa que lleve puesta, es lo típico, pero se vuelve atípico porque siempre tiene que haber algo diferente aunque hagamos lo mismo cada día.

Tú terminabas tu helado antes que yo, así que te burlabas un buen rato de mi hasta que yo terminara igual.

- _El pequeño bebé Lou se ha manchado de nuevo_ -y hacías esos pucheros; pero yo en vez de enfadarme o al menos fingir enfadarme, iba directo a ti y te besaba.

Y era un sabor diferente a los lunes, no era café frío, esta vez era helado y sabía aún más delicioso. Me convencía de que la textura de tus labios cada vez se sentía más y más bien, tanto, que tenía miedo de morir de algún problema en el corazón, porque éste me latía muy rápido, demasiado rápido.

Y te besaba con tantas ganas que todo a mi al rededor daba vueltas una y otra vez, sentía que mi estómago quemaba y mi fuero interno me gritaba "¡has encontrado al amor de tu vida!", y sonreíamos en el beso y olvidábamos lo demás, las estrellas bajaban y sentía que la tierra rotaba sobre nosotros específicamente. Era como escuchar el llanto de un bebé por primera vez, como ver las aves volar o como escuchar esa canción que consideras tu favorita.

Besarte era como sentir que nacía de nuevo, como acariciar el pelaje de un león, como pisar la luna por primera vez; se sentía precioso y tus labios no ayudaban, porque eran como algodones, como bombones que se sumergían en chocolate y creaban ese magnífico sabor que sentías que salían chispas de tu lengua. Así que te besaba con más amor y fuerza que sentía que nos quedábamos sin aliento, se sentía como si todos los árboles desaparecieran y nuestros pulmones exigieran aire pero eso lo hacía más hermoso aún y no parábamos, Harry, no lo hacíamos.

Podíamos sentir las miradas de las personas sobre nosotros como estrellas iluminando el cielo, pero lo ignorábamos porque, mierda, nos amábamos y estaba y estoy tan enamorado de ti que se me es imposible parar.

Te amo, ¿me entiendes? Te amo, te amo, _te amo_.

Y cuando terminábamos y juntábamos nuestras frentes y tus labios estaban hinchados tanto como los míos, sabía que tú, que tú, Harry Styles, eras el amor de mi vida. Y me sentía bien, al grado de querer llorar porque sabía que yo también era el amor de tu vida.

Y ese miércoles fue diferente, aún más diferente a los demás, porque ese miércoles en especial pensé en eso.

Ese día terminó con un pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza, con esas palabras, con esas miradas y, estoy seguro, que tú también pensabas en eso.

- _Harry, me quiero casar contigo._

Nunca olvidaré como llevaste tus manos a tu boca y contuviste un grito, me abrazaste y susurraste miles y miles de "te amo" y "sí, joder, sí" en mi oído.

La heladería se volvió nuestro lugar especial y tú, tú, _mi comprometido_.

**_Fin del capítulo tres._**


	4. Harry

**4**

**Harry**

_**T**_ u mano sostenía con fuerza la mía cuando íbamos bajando por ese puente de siempre. Tu carita demostrando la felicidad máxima y yo riendo alto. El frío, el aire frío, golpeaba nuestra cara y miles de escalofríos corrían por mi cuerpo. Cuando bajábamos de ese puente, te detenías, me soltabas la mano y me mirabas sonrojado. Sabía lo que pedirías.

- _Lo sé, caballito Hazzard_ -murmuraba y tú asentías emocionado.

Lo siguiente era que yo te cargaba y te mantenía sobre mi espalda, y de alguna manera reíamos sin parar y sentía, yo sentía, que el tiempo se detenía y que sólo éramos tú y yo; como si los árboles que estaban a nuestro al rededor sólo estuviesen hechos para brindarnos oxígeno a nosotros, como si el sol sólo iluminará para ti y para mi, y era precioso Lou, completamente precioso.

Cuando pasaba el tiempo y llegábamos a un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo para nosotros dos, nos tirábamos en el césped y tú siempre te subías encima mío. Dios, ¿recuerdas cuando encontramos este lugar? Fue en una de esas veces que tú tenías ganas de darme una sorpresa, pero como el pequeño tonto que eres, terminaste perdiéndote en el camino y para cuando me destapaste los ojos quitándome esa banda, tú me miraste con tus ojos cristalizados y con un puchero en tus labios, diciendo:

- _Nos hemos perdido._

Recuerdo que casi llorabas porque te sentiste mal y, ugh, amaba que fueras tan sensible. Entonces, al final te dije que no te preocuparas, así que te cambié el asiento y tú te sentaste del lado del copiloto, y no importándome, conduje hasta quién-sabe-dónde. Había estacionado el auto en algún lugar apartado de la autopista y salimos del mismo. No pasaban más carros, ¿recuerdas? Todo estaba solitario y hacía un frío que te calaba hasta los huesos. En lo personal me sentía como si estuviese en algún vídeo musical.

De lejos estaba ese lugar lleno de césped con árboles en el que nos encontrábamos y desde entonces, hemos venido, cada jueves, aquí. Me sigo maravillando porque se siente hermoso estar rodeado de silencio y esperando que llegue la noche, al aire libre, contigo encima mío, abrazándome.

Me encanta que esto sea así, _Lou_. Me encantaba que estuviéramos los dos juntos y solos, disfrutando de nada y de todo.

- _¿Puedes sentirlo?_

Tú siempre tenías que salir con alguno de esos temas sensibles, y no me mal intérpretes, porque tú perfectamente sabías que siempre amé que fueras así.

Tu cabeza siempre recargada en la zona de mi corazón, yo acariciando tu cabello con un poco de la luz del sol calándome en la cara, confundido por tu repentina pregunta.

Joder Lou, siempre me atrapabas desprevenido.

- _¿Qué?_

Aunque ya sabía que comenzarías a hablar y hablar y hablar, nunca estaba preparado para escucharte. Era como si necesitara que me preparara mentalmente para oírte hablar de una manera tan correcta. Y sé que lo he dicho millones de veces, pero te amaba, te amo, te amaré siempre, pero siempre, y con la misma intensidad; tus palabras, tu voz, tu maravilloso ser, tú como humano, todo.

- _La vida, ¿la puedes sentir?_ -siempre me sorprendías- _Está pasando por aquí, entre nosotros, desapercibida. Y, Harry, no nos damos cuenta._

Con esas simples palabras sabía, siempre, que comenzarías a llorar. Así que antes de que comenzaras a verdaderamente hablar sobre la vida, a vagar sobre cosas que la mayoría de las personas no toman en cuenta o no quieren tomar en cuenta; hacía que nos pusiéramos de pie y en silencio y en cuestión de minutos, llegábamos a uno de los tantos árboles que estaban a nuestro al rededor y hacia que te esperaras hasta que yo tomara asiento y me recargara en el tronco de "eso que nos brinda oxigeno", para que después yo, como siempre, estirará mi mano y tú la cogieras y te sentaras entre mis dos piernas.

Cuando ya recargabas tu espalda sobre mi cuerpo y juntábamos nuestras manos, sabías que era un pase para que tu voz saliera a flote.

- _La vida está pasando Harry, está pasando y nosotros no nos percatamos de eso. Imagínate, cuántos niños están naciendo en este momento, cuántas personas están sufriendo de una ruptura y cuántos más están perdiendo a un ser querido_ -hacías una pausa, pero sabía que no era para que yo te respondiera, tú continuabas-; _mientras tú y yo estamos aquí, abrazados, disfrutando. El cielo sigue arriba de nosotros, pero no sabemos cuándo nosotros estaremos allá arriba. O si estaremos abajo. Dios, Hazz, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente todo a nuestro al rededor es real. Si el cielo es real, si el infierno es real. ¿Te das cuenta? No tenemos ni una idea de lo que somos._

Te juro Lou, mi aliento se iba y mi garganta se secaba cuando me decías cosas así.

- _No sabemos si realmente existimos. No sabemos si simplemente estamos conectados en un mismo sueño, si el universo es real, no sabemos que existió en el pasado, ni sabemos que podrá suceder en el futuro. No sabemos si vamos a avanzar mundialmente o si llegarán las guerras, no sé si mañana estaré aquí, si tú estarás aquí. No tenemos nada previsto Harry. Pero, ¿sabes? No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo de nada ahora._

Recuerdo que había recargado mi cabeza en el tronco del mismo. Exasperado. No sé si te dabas cuenta de que algunas veces llegabas a ser tan profundo que a mi me asustaba un poco; es decir, no tú, ni yo, sino la vida en general.

- _Lo importante es que estamos aquí_ -siempre me pareció estúpido que mientras tu decías una y mil cosas, yo sólo pronunciaba, apenas, nueve palabras y no con mucho sentido.

Tú siempre reías por mis cosas. Porque sabías que yo ni siquiera tenía palabras o argumentos para darte la razón o contradecirte.

- _Sí, eso creo._

Pero tú volvías a hablar.

- _Lo importante es que nos casaremos. Y adoptaremos miles de niños para hacernos más jóvenes, y viviremos para ellos y serán dos niñas y un niño. Nos mantendremos de alguna forma. Sé que no te asusta el hecho de que esté hablando sobre niños cuando apenas estamos planeando nuestra boda, de hecho, ayer te pedí matrimonio._

Nos casaríamos Lou, adoptaríamos niños, _lo que siempre esperé_ ; no tenía miedo de nada.

- _Niños, sí_ -aportaba yo.

Y tú preguntabas algo que ya era obvio; amabas que te confirmaran las cosas ya confirmadas.

- _¿Estás 100% seguro?_

- _100% seguro, Lou._

Así terminaban mis jueves. Aunque, bueno, ese había sido diferente, un poco más diferente a los demás.

Cada día me enamoraba más de ti.

Y wow, lo de las dos niñas y un niño realmente se cumplió.

( _Adivina quién lleno de chocolate el sofá._

_Hay que educar mejor a tus hijos, Louis._

_Sobretodo a Leia, que es tan traviesa como tú._

_Broma._ )

_**Fin del capítulo cuatro.** _


	5. Louis

**5**

**Louis**

Un día te pregunté:

- _¿Realmente crees que logremos durar juntos muchos años?_

No me contestaste esa vez. ¿Sería por miedo a decir algo y luego que sucedieran otras cosas? ¿O tal vez porque no querías adelantarte a los hechos? Pero, Hazz, míranos ahora. Nos conocíamos desde los quince años. Ahora tú tienes veinticuatro y yo veintiséis. ¿Entiendes eso? Llevamos años de conocernos y sigo sin cansarme de ti.

Te sigo amando con la misma intensidad de siempre. Es increíble como todavía logras hacerme sonrojar, como sigue latiendo mi corazón con fuerza. Es jodidamente maravilloso estar a tu lado y sentirme feliz, completo. No tengo palabras, Harry. Me he quedado sin palabras gracias a ti, ¿entiendes qué tan grave es eso?

Te amo tanto, tanto, demasiado, mucho, me haces feliz y nada duele, disfruto cada minuto a tu lado, sonrío mucho y me desahogo. Pienso en todo contigo y en nada cuando me besas, la mayoría del tiempo tú ocupas mi mente y siento que me derrito y que ardo, siento que necesito más aire, que el oxígeno no es suficiente. Pienso pasar mis días restantes contigo, y sé que tú también planeas eso, quiero tener una familia, amarnos, escuchar la primera palabra de nuestro bebé y llevarlo al kinder por primera vez.

Para después tener otro bebé más, y que sea niña, comprarle miles de vestidos y hacerle peinados lindos, joder Har, ¿te imaginas?

Nos veríamos tan bien.

Pero, bebé, apenas es viernes y apenas estamos comprometidos, apenas estamos comenzando y apenas nos amaremos de verdad.

Un compromiso es algo muy fuerte, pero no más fuerte que lo que sentimos los dos.

Realmente espero que todo suceda bien y logremos estar juntos hasta la muerte. La muerte. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso? ¿Qué sucederá cuando muramos? En lo personal no quiero hacerlo; porque eso significaría que tendríamos que acabar con todo y, tal vez, ya no te vería, ni viviría.

Lo que más me gusta de todo esto es vivir, vivir en serio, pero cada vez que pienso en el maldito final me frustro demasiado. No quiero morir Hazz, no quiero hacerlo. Siento que cada vez está más cerca y el tiempo pasa muy rápido. Cuando no estás en casa suelo estar solo sentado en el sofá y escuchando únicamente el reloj hacer tic tac.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac.

Es muy desesperante. (Y sé que te había dicho que contigo no le tengo miedo a nada, pero la muerte siempre está ahí.)

Así que cuando llegas a casa, cada viernes (ese con excepción a que ya estamos jodidamente comprometidos por Dios que sí), te digo que deseo ir al supermercado. Así que tú, como siempre, silbas y te devuelves hacía la puerta, con las llaves del automóvil aun en la mano derecha. Yo me pongo de pie y te sigo a paso lento, tú me dejas pasar y cierras la puerta detrás de ti.

Corro hacía al carro y de alguna forma olvido todo el tema acerca de la maldita muerte y tú corres detrás de mi y antes de que abra la puerta tú me abrazas por atrás y acaricias mi estómago y das un besito en mi mejilla, murmurando que me amas. (Lo tengo que repetir: somos un equipo.)

Después de unas cuantas caricias más estiro mi mano y abro mi puerta, tú me sueltas y das la vuelta al carro y entras en tu lugar.

Cuando entramos pones tu mano derecha en mi muslo y prendes el auto y comienzas a dar. Tienes esa manía de manejar con una sola mano pero, cariño, confío en ti y en que no te distraerás del camino.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento sueles dar vueltas y vueltas tratando de encontrar el lugar más cerca a la entrada del súper. Siempre duramos unos seis o siete minutos haciendo eso. Cuando finalmente encuentras el lugar indicado, te estacionas y bajas; yo espero a que des la vuelta y me abras la puerta, porque esa es nuestra costumbre de siempre.

Bajo, sostienes rápidamente mi mano y, como cada día, sentimos miradas sobre nosotros, más, a nosotros no nos interesa.

Suelo soltar tu mano cuando encuentro uno de esos carritos para meter los productos y corro para agarrarlo o ganárselo a alguien más. Tú sonríes de una manera hermosa y me dices que parezco un bebé. Pero también sabes que amo que me digas eso porque amo parecerme a un bebé.

- _¿Qué compraremos hoy, Lou?_

Y, joder, no sé porqué maldita razón amo sobre todas las cosas que me hagas esa pregunta. Tu voz se repite una y otra vez en mi mente y recuerdo el futuro y el hecho de que no sé nada sobre él, recuerdo la muerte y me pregunto si seguiremos juntos para cuando muera; pienso en ti y en mi, y en los niños que quiero que criemos juntos. También en si escucharé tu voz hasta el final y de repente mi mente comienza a trabajar más rápido y nos imagino más viejos, con el cabello gris y arrugas de vida en la cara; pienso en cómo sería tu voz, si sería más ronca... Además de que me pregunto si seguiremos haciendo esto más años, y si mi respuesta siempre será la misma o si cambiaré "helado" por "pañales para adultos".

- _Tal vez helado_ -siempre respondo lo mismo.

Tu asientes y entramos al súper. Trato de no pensar demasiado en todo, como normalmente lo hago. Así que continuo arrastrando el carrito por los pasillos y de un momento a otro tú estás pegado en mi, abrazándome por atrás. Y los dos reímos y de nuevo las personas nos miran; pero no me dejas de abrazar, ni dejamos de reír, hasta que choco con algo, como siempre.

Por suerte, esta vez nada se cae de su lugar ni tenemos que recoger miles de latas como alguna vez sucedió. No dejamos de reírnos mientras cogemos cosas estúpidas de los estantes. Galletas, latas de elote, helado (lo primordial), más galletas, arroz, detergente, jamón, queso y pan.

Ni siquiera tenemos una lista, y pienso que esta es la única vez en la que verdaderamente improvisamos.

No dejamos de jugar en los pasillos y me haces tan feliz que duelen mis pómulos. Normalmente siempre sucede esto. Siempre me haces así de feliz, Harry. Siempre.

El mundo rota y nosotros con él, pero sigo contigo y en lo que observo cómo sacas los productos del carrito y los pasas a esa cinta o banda negra que se desliza para que nos los cobren, pienso que tú y yo estaremos juntos en todas nuestras posibles vidas. Porque me he puesto a pensar, en lo que tú le sonríes con esa sonrisa amable a la cajera y al empacador. Pienso en la muerte, de nuevo, pero esta vez no me dan escalofríos ni miedo. Esta vez pienso también en ti, y en el hecho de que tú no piensas en eso.  
Siempre he envidiado que tú seas una persona que sólo vive su vida y no piensa en todo como yo lo hago.

Pero, repito, tal vez esa es una de las razones por las cuales funcionamos. Me imagino que si fuésemos iguales sería todo normal, predecible, aburrido. Pero con nuestras diferentes actitudes todo sucede mejor, de una manera tan extraordinariamente diferente y maldita mente bella.

Cuando salimos del súper, con las bolsas, con los productos adentro, en mano y el sol nos da directo en la cara, el tiempo se congela. Y sólo somos tú y yo cruzando una calle del estacionamiento, y tú vienes contándome chistes o recordando anécdotas de los dos, que nos han sucedido a los dos. Y me dan ganas de llorar y de tirarme al piso y de agradecerte de nuevo y de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez.

Y quiero gritar en frente de todos que te amo mucho y que me haces tan feliz, pero de un momento a otro el tiempo ya volvió a correr a la normalidad y tú ya estás abriendo el automóvil, abriendo la puerta trasera y aventando las bolsas y riendo por tus actos, y yo río contigo e igual las lanzó al asiento. Después doy la vuelta y tú también, de alguna forma llegas antes que yo y logras abrir mi puerta.

Yo me sonrojo.

¡ _Me sonrojo_!

Como si volviéramos a esos tiempos en los que estábamos en la universidad y tú me llevabas en esa... ¡en esa jodida moto negra que tenías!... hacía algún estúpido restaurante bar.

Y tenemos tantos recuerdos juntos.

Tantas historias que contar. Tantas emociones y experiencias. Tanto amor que compartir; sí, ese amor, ese amor que es palpable y que lo siento en mi cuerpo tanto y que, no sé, simplemente me dan ganas de jodidamente abrazarte hasta al cansancio y tal vez sólo estoy repitiendo las mismas palabras pero, mierda, no puedo parar de amarte tanto.

Ahora es que me doy cuenta que estoy tan aferrado a ti. Tan aferrado.

Y estoy seguro, de que nunca te soltaré. Ni _tú_ a mi.

Después cuando ya vamos en el auto y la radio está encendida, el viento golpea mi cara, despeinándome. Y tú ríes acerca de eso.

- _Amo tu cabello, Lou, amo que sea tan largo._

Y yo siento las lágrimas picando en mis ojos.

- _Yo también amo el tuyo, amor. Es igual de largo que el mío, aunque el tuyo es más suave y luce más fresco en ti_.

Y amo como haces esa sonrisa Harry, esa sonrisa que me indica que te he dicho algo bonito y que significa algo para ti, que guardarás en tu corazón o que lo irás almacenando junto con lo demás que te he dicho.

Y tengo _tantas_ ganas de besarte.

- _Detente ahí Hazz._

Y me haces caso. Sin preguntar nada, sin dudar, te detienes. Y pienso que eres hermoso, pienso en tus labios y en todo. Y, Dios, sólo quiero disfrutar todo mi tiempo restante contigo y contigo y contigo.

- _Yo sólo... sólo necesitaba decirte que te amo demasiado, mucho, si y que solo-solo, quiero-quiero..._ -miraba tus labios mientras hablaba- _besarte, si, besarte._

Sonreías aún más.

- _¿ Ahora?  
_

- _Ahora._

Y lo siguiente era que tú apagabas el auto por completo, los dos estacionados en algún lugar apartado de la calle, y entonces, ahí, te acercabas a mi y, y, y... Juntabas nuestras bocas. Tus manos sobre mi quijada firmemente y mis manos en tu cabello, tratando de estar más cerca, sintiéndome al límite y queriendo más. Mi corazón latiendo con fuerza y entonces, el maldito aire faltaba y nos separábamos.

Entonces, ese viernes, tus labios rojos se habían movido rápido y con un solo objetivo.

- _Tenemos que realizar la boda lo más antes posible, bebé._

**_Fin del capítulo cinco._ **


	6. Tú y yo

**6**

**Tú y yo**

_**L**_ os años pasaron y tú y yo ya no hacíamos lo mismo de antes. Los lunes ya no me leías, ahora le leíamos a nuestros bebés. Los martes ya no me escuchabas sólo a mí, ahora escuchabas los balbuceos de Leia, los gritos de Harrison y de Courtney. Los miércoles ya no salíamos a esa heladería (la habían cerrado, sí, lloramos por eso), ahora le preguntábamos a los niños a dónde querían salir. Los jueves ya no nos tomábamos un tiempo en ese lugar especial, ahora llevábamos a los bebés a sus clases de piano (aunque había de esas ocasiones en las que sí íbamos a ese lugar especial y llevábamos a Leia con nosotros, Dios, los cambios de la vida). Y bueno, los viernes seguíamos haciendo lo mismo, salíamos de compras, aunque ahora la cantidad de dinero aumentaba cuando dejabas los productos en esa cinta o banda negra, porque a los bebés les encantaban los chocolates y yo nunca les decía que no.

Cuando era adolescente escuchaba a los adultos maldecir y decir que su vida apestaba por tener muchas cosas que hacer. Escuchaba esos suspiros de frustración y veía las caras demacradas y llenas de ojeras de las señoras, las cuales solían estar desesperadas a causa de sus hijos, de todos los gastos que conllevaba mantener toda una familia...  
Decían que ser adulto era una gran responsabilidad, que te sintieras dichoso de ser un adolescente y poder decir "no tengo nada qué hacer".

Admito que me daba terror el hecho de crecer.

Y tú lo sabías, Harry. Siempre supiste que quería permanecer con, al menos, diecisiete años durante toda mi vida. Sabías que quería quedarme en una maldita cuna y llorar y tomar biberones y fingir ser un maldito bebé. Sabías que sólo quería que me abrazaras, que me mimaras y me dijeras cosas estúpidamente hermosas (lo cual sigues haciendo).

Pero poco a poco el miedo se fue. Y adoptamos a los bebés, nos casamos, nos amamos cada día más. Me sigues escuchando, y me sigues dando opiniones pobres acerca de mis pensamientos, tú sigues siendo de pocas palabras. Nada cambió. Realmente nada cambió, nada respecto a nuestros sentimientos, a nuestra forma de pensar, nuestra forma de amarnos. Ahora sólo nuestro corazón se repartió un poco más, y Leia, Harrison y Courtney son parte de nuestra vida.

¿No sientes esa gran satisfacción dentro de tu corazón? ¿Esa felicidad de ver que todo lo que planeaste está sucediendo? Harry, joder, nos conocimos en secundaría. Nos conocimos en secundaría. Tantos años, tantos malditos años, y sigo feliz a tu lado. Te amo tanto, pero tanto.

Una felicidad me recorre cuando te veo cargando a Leia, cuando la miras con esa mirada, esa mirada de estar orgulloso, esa mirada de enternecimiento que le diriges. Me siento tan bien consigo mismo y no, no tengo palabras, te amo, te amo, no tengo nada más que decir.

Amo verte jugar con Harrison a los cochecitos, amo que ahora él te grite "¡Caballito Hazzard!" y que tú lo cargues sobre tu espalda y los dos rían. Amo que le ayudes a acomodar su habitación y que le hayas pegado esos mismos planetas que estaban en nuestra habitación cuando teníamos la antigua casa. Amo que le prepares leche con chocolate antes de que se vaya a dormir, amo verlos a los dos caminar frente a mi cuando vamos al centro comercial o a cualquier lado y que yo pueda calcular la diferencia de altura entre ustedes, amo que tú seas tan grande y maravilloso para él, amo que se adelanten y que él te pida que lo cargues para ver más de cerca las cosas. Amo que te diga que quiere ser como tú. Amo ver como convives con él y le dices que lo amas tanto como a mí.

Amo verte peinar a Courtney con sus dos coletas a cada lado de su pequeña cabecita. Amo que la celes con sus compañeros de kinder, amo recordar su primer día ahí, amo que la veas con tanta emoción en tus ojos. Amo que la cargues cuando hace sus berrinches y amo que le cumplas todos sus caprichos. Amo que te dejes poner coronas de princesas en tu cabeza y amo verte jugar con ella a las muñecas. Amo verte sentado en el suelo con tus grandes manos sosteniendo crayolas y que se las estés pasando cada vez que ella te lo ordena. Sobretodo amo que le digas que la amas tanto como a mí.

Amo que sostengas a Leia en tus brazos y le hagas gestos graciosos, que le acaricies su suave cara y que le susurres canciones de cuna. Amo que le cambies los pañales y grites "¡Oops!" cada vez que ella se retuerce en el sofá o mesa o cama y que grites que necesitas ayuda porque acaba de simplemente manchar todo. Amo que la eleves y hagas esos sonidos con tu boca simulando que ella es un avión. Amo que le des su papilla y que te manches intencionalmente la cara para que ella ría y balbucee haciendo que te derrita el corazón. Amo que le cantes antes de dormir y que le des de su biberón y le digas que es hermosa tanto como yo. Amo que digas que se parece a mí y que estás seguro de que será igual de traviesa. Pero amo mucho más que le digas que la amas tanto como a mí.

Pienso que todos somos como una gota de agua perdida entre un montón de ellas, deslizándose por un vidrio que nos mantiene a todos iguales, tratando de buscar a las gotas indicadas para juntarse y absorber la felicidad de ellas, porque de alguna forma todos dependemos de todos y siempre necesitaremos a alguien; lo triste es que no siempre la gota con la que te acoplas es la indicada, y por eso hay que separarse de ella y seguir recorriendo la vida, seguir deslizándose por ese vidrio, buscando..., hasta que por fin otra gota llega.

Y de alguna forma sabes que es la indicada, porque ni el viento hace que se separen. Siempre van juntas, acopladas, deslizándose por el vidrio lentamente y dando ese largo recorrido, que cuando por fin termina, esa satisfacción de a ver logrado todo las invade. Y ya no necesitas buscar más.

Cuando te conocí Harry, no necesité buscar más.

Nos acoplamos a la perfección y nunca me dejaste. Has soportado mis muy recurrentes y pesadas pláticas y pesados pensamientos. Siempre estás y estarás conmigo, y lo sé, lo sé porque me amas mucho, maldita sea, me amas. Me amas. Y en sábados como éste, saldríamos al parque más cercano y estaríamos en los columpios. Y tú sostendrías mi mano mientras estuviéramos sentados cada uno en un columpio. Y estaríamos riendo, sólo los dos solos.

Sin embargo, este sábado es diferente. Ya no sólo tengo veintiséis. Ahora tengo veintinueve. Tú ya no tienes sólo veintitrés, ahora tienes veintiséis. Y tenemos tres hermosos bebés. Somos una familia ahora.

Y cuando los llevamos al parque, ahora con tres personitas de más, me siento muy bien al verte sonreír hacía Courtney cuando baja del pequeño tobogán, y amo que sostengas a Harrison de su cintura mientras que él cree que está pasando el pasa manos por si solo.

Amo sostener a Leia en mis brazos, y mirarla, observar sus ojos verdes que de alguna forma me recuerdan a ti. Son verdes, verdes profundos, como las hojas de un árbol en plena primavera, brillantes y juguetones; solamente como los tuyos.

Y es una costumbre que en el momento que comienzo a acariciar su pequeña y suave quijada, tú llegas, te sientas a mi lado en esa banca del parque y dices:

- _Es mi turno, Tomlinson, recuerda que yo soy su favorito_ -y me enseñas tu lengua, chiflado.

No te lo niego, Dios cómo te lo puedo negar. Es verdad, Leia ama estirar tu cabello rizado (aunque no tan rizado, porque ahora es tan, tan largo), y el mío también es largo, solo que es lacio, no rizado como el tuyo. Y es como... Rizado, lacio. Tú rizado, yo lacio.

Piel blanca, piel bronceada. Tú blanca, yo bronceada.

Estatura alta, estatura baja. Tú alta, yo baja.

Hoyuelos en las mejillas, arrugas en los ojos. Tú hoyuelos en las mejillas, yo arrugas en los ojos.

Joder Harry, mírame, me haces cambiar de tema constantemente. Me haces abordar millones de temas, y otro y otro y otro. Siempre hablo de ti, Dios, no me canso de mencionarte. Podría deletrear tu nombre millones de veces y no me cansaría, podría hacerlo al derecho y al revés; podría escribir planas diciéndote te amo, podría abrazarte toda una mañana y después, a la tarde, escribirte en miles de cuartillas lo que sentía en el momento que te tenía entre mis brazos; podría recordarte nuestro primer beso, nuestras primeras salidas juntos, podría mencionarte el nombre de todos tus familiares y visitarlos sin tener que mencionártelo; podría mirarte toda una noche dormir y no amanecería malhumorado por no cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

Podría hacer millones de cosas por ti que simplemente en estos momentos no se me ocurren mencionar más.

Quisiera abrazarte todo lo posible, gritarte te amo, bajarte la luna y las estrellas y ser cliché y empalagoso, más de lo que ya soy.

Y cuando te veo a ti, de nuevo y como todos los días anteriores y anteriores, haciendo caras graciosas para Leia y al mismo tiempo gritándole a Harrison que trate de tener cuidado al estar en ese subibaja y que cuide a su hermana Courtney de no mancharse su precioso vestido naranja, sé que estoy bien.

Sé que eres lo único que podría mantener a mi lado para siempre. (Y también sé que he usado mucho la palabra "podría" pero podría decirla millones de veces por ti.)

Porque tenemos que dejar partir a Harrison, Courtney y Leia, lo sé tan bien, ellos algún día crecerán y serán adolescentes y tendrán estos cambios de humor y serán rebeldes y querrán ir a fiestas, estar en su celular todo el día y escuchar música rock, lo sé, porque nosotros dos ya pasamos por eso.

¡Hemos pasado por tanto! Y seguimos aquí, así que no me preocupo tanto por ellos porque sé que los tengo que dejar ir, no les puedo prohibir nada y sé que tienen que aprender de la vida ellos mismos.

Así que Hazz, ese sábado, un poco diferente a los anteriores, necesité asegurarte varias cosas.

- _¿Sabes que no me importaría que Courtney nos presentara a una novia en vez de a un novio, cierto?_ -había susurrado suavemente esa vez, viendo como de a poco los párpados de Leia caían con cansancio.

Tus ojos habían encontrado los míos y mi corazón se derritió al ver que me seguías dirigiendo esa mirada de amor que me dabas cuando teníamos quince años.

- _Lo sé perfectamente Lou_ -siempre de pocas palabras.

Había suspirado y te había quitado lentamente a Leia de tus brazos. Recuerdo que me había acomodado de tal manera que mi cuerpo quedaba casi sobre el tuyo y tú me abrazabas de esa manera de siempre, tan tuya, tan Harry, con tu brazo sobre mi espalda un poco más abajo de la nuca y tu mano izquierda doblada, tus largos dedos doblados, sólo tocando mi hombro delicadamente con las yemas de los mismos.

Ya no te había visto más a los ojos, ahora miraba a Leia.

- _Tampoco me importaría que pasara lo mismo con Leia o con Harrison... Siempre estaría orgulloso de ellos_ -y tú me apretabas más hacía a ti, porque de alguna forma sabías que estaba a punto de llorar.

Los años pasan y mi sensibilidad no se va. Tan sólo como nuestro amor.

- _Lo sé bebé, yo también seguiría orgulloso de ellos, para eso estamos aquí, tenemos que ser su ejemplo Lou_ -murmurabas, Dios, ¿por qué siempre murmurabas?

¿Por qué tu voz siempre era ronca y la mía aguda y por qué tú siempre te mantenías al margen y no hablabas mucho, mientras que yo sólo me quebraba y hablaba y hablaba y hablaba?

- _Lo sé Hazz, es sólo que habrá un momento en que ellos se irán, ¿bien?_ -yo sólo miraba las pestañas largas de Leia y sentía tu mirada sobre mi.

- _Bien, sí._

- _Y tú y yo nos quedaremos solos en casa como los ancianos que somos, tomaremos limonada cada mañana y cambiaremos nuestros pañales entre si._

Cuando había mencionado eso tú te habías carcajeado y yo te había regañado diciéndote que pudiste haber despertado a la niña.

- _No somos ancianos_ -pucheros.

- _Ya lo somos Hazz_ -sonrisas.

Tú te habías acercado a mi y te habías recargado sobre mi hombro. Sentía tu respiración en mi cuello y la punta de tu nariz me daba cosquillas y escalofríos. Sorprendente.

- _Siempre serás mi bebé._

No lo tenía planeado, pero había comenzado a llorar en serio en el momento que me dijiste eso. Fue como un pase para mi llanto y mis emociones, fue como si dispararás una flecha más a mi corazón.

Tu voz siempre presente en mi mente, las mismas palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Entonces lo recuerdo.

- _No quiero morir Hazz_ -y para ese entonces tú me abrazabas fuerte y sentía tu pesada respiración en mi cuello y sabía que tú también querías llorar, Dios, a veces odiaba ser tan sensible y hacerte llorar a ti también- _, la vida es tan asombrosa, no quiero hacerlo, quisiera detener este momento y estar siempre contigo y con los bebés y nunca dejarlos crecer_ -lloriqueaba y yo sentía tus sollozos, sabías que teníamos que ser silenciosos para no despertar a Leia o llamar la atención de los otros dos bebés- _, estaba pensando en que ellos serán independientes algún día y serán rebeldes tanto como los adolescentes de los vídeos de Twisted Sister y sólo escucharán música depresiva y de Nirvana, y sé que será difícil si uno de ellos trata de tener algo con alguien igual a ellos, aunque también puede que sean tan valientes como tú._

» _Y, joder, todo es tan difícil pero tan fácil al mismo tiempo, pero sólo no quiero perder momentos como este y quiero que el tiempo pase lento para seguir cambiando pañales y comprando muñecas y cochecitos, pero también quiero que pase rápido para ver diplomas, para ver gorros y túnicas negras y verdaderos papeles que digan que han terminado su carrera._

Y no sabía qué más decir, aunque aún en mi mente no me sentía satisfecho.

- _Dios, Lou, bebé, te amo tanto joder, nuestros bebés serán independientes algún día, pero como tú dijiste, quedaremos los dos_ -no habías levantado tu cara para ese entonces y tu voz sonaba amortiguada- _y sobreviviremos con limonadas y tés, nos cambiaremos el jodido pañal el uno al otro e iremos al parque y le daremos de comer a las asombrosas aves como en esas escenas de esas películas que tanto amas ver_ -no sé en qué momento habíamos dejado de abrazarnos y ahora Leia estaba despierta y te miraba con atención como si entendiera tus palabras, tú me mirabas a mi y yo a ti y estaba sorprendido de todo lo que llevabas dicho.

De alguna forma supe que aún no terminabas, y me sentí tú como cuando yo hablaba así.

- _Entonces estaremos en nuestro sillón viejo y magullado viendo fotos de cuando éramos jóvenes y recordaremos a nuestros amigos y lloraremos porque extrañamos el pasado pero de alguna forma seguiríamos bien porque nos sentiríamos satisfechos de todo lo que logramos, sé que después de estar sentados casi todo un día, llamaríamos a nuestros hijos y les preguntaríamos si podrían venir a visitarnos... ¡Y ellos estarían encantados! Porque nos seguirían amando todos arrugados y canosos con cuerpos cansados y mentes aún maravilladas por la vida, porque así nos habías criado, ¡a ellos y a mi!_

Y no podía parar de llorar. Tú querías hacerlo pero seguías hablando.

- _Sí, Lou, sé que me entiendes, tú me estás criando junto con ellos, ayudándome a apreciar todas esas cosas que la mayoría no ve, ¡me haces amar todo! Y lo estás haciendo tan bien con ellos_ -tu mirada orgullosa, tu brillo en los ojos, tus palabras, tus ojos acuosos, todo me hacía llorar más- _, tan malditamente bien, los estás ayudando a apreciar las cosas, los planetas, nuestros huesos, los árboles... Nos haces que nos quedemos con el sol dándonos en la cara porque aún tenemos ese pensamiento de "no sabes si mañana podrás sentir el sol sobre ti", y sí, ¡Harrison me habla como tú!_

» _Él es tan parecido a ti que duele, siempre tan observador, tan analista, con esa naturaleza de explorador, con esa aura de querer hacerle ver a las personas que caminan, ¡caminamos! ¡Lo hacemos y no nos ponemos a pensar en eso! Somos tan capaces de hacer las cosas, de tener una vida y de tener todo._

No tenía palabras, Harry, para describir lo que sentía en ese entonces.

Así que sólo te había besado.

Y yo, no tenía, no tengo... Palabras. No hay más que decir. Me sentí satisfecho, fue como si tú hubieses mencionado toda una parte de mi, me completé con tus palabras. Todo lo que siempre esperé lo sentí en ese momento, no sé, yo, joder, la satisfacción, mi corazón latiendo, las lágrimas, todo. _Felicidad_.

- _Y seguiremos juntos, siempre Lou, tanto tiempo, mucho más, ¿está bien?_

Y yo había asentido, con mis lágrimas aún cayendo.

- _Te amo, te amo tanto, Dios, demasiado, te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, lo sigo estando, te amo_ -había podido decir con mi voz apenas fluyendo.

Entonces escuchamos pisadas corriendo hacía nosotros mientras que al mismo tiempo la risa y balbuceos de Leia se escuchaban.

- _¿Qué pasa papi, pod qué llodan?_ -Courtney siempre tan delicada y compasiva con los demás, estaba seguro de que se parecía a ti Hazz.

Le habías sonreído a Courtney mientras palmeabas tus dos muslos y los dos bebés se venían sobre ti y tú los abrazabas.

Me mirabas con esos ojos de _yo lo aclararé_.

- _Papi Lou sólo lloraba de felicidad, bebés, me estaba diciendo que está orgulloso de ustedes, tanto como yo_ -les habías dicho.

Entonces Harrison te había mirado con esos ojos azules, levantando una de sus cejas (cosa que tú le habías enseñado a hacer) y sonriendo aún con dientes faltantes.

- _¿Edtán odgullosos porque yo y Cou-tney pudimos pasar el pasamanos dolos?_

Y tú y yo habíamos sonreído, cómplices.

- _Por eso bebés..._ -los dos habían soltado un grito o algo como "yay", causando una risa burbujeante de parte de Leia-, _ahora, ¡¿quién quiere un delicioso chocolate caliente hecho por su precioso papi Lou?!_

Y Harrison y Courtney habían saltado hacía el piso, bajando de ti y levantando sus brazos gritando "¡yo!" aún más, llamando la atención de varias personas. Entonces gritaste "¡yo igual!" y te pusiste de pie, sonriéndome.

- _No hay por qué temer_ -habías murmurado.

Ese sábado dormí con el pensamiento de sólo disfrutar los momentos y no pensar en el final.

Comprendí que no tenía por qué haber un final.

No contigo a mi lado.

_**Fin del capítulo seis.** _


	7. Nosotros

**7**

**Nosotros**

_**¿**_ Qué es el verdadero amor sino sinónimo de dulzura y lealtad? ¿Qué es una persona feliz sino una persona amada? ¿Qué son las nubes sino agua condensada maravillosamente esponjosa? ¿Qué son las lágrimas sino felicidad o dolor? ¿Qué es tu cara sino una melodía de emociones? ¿Qué son tus ojos sino la ventana del alma de toda mi vida? ¿Qué es tu risa sino un sonido que me hace temblar? ¿Qué es tu sonrisa sino un fuerte gesto que me diriges cada vez que te digo te amo?

¿Qué es un te amo sino un quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado, y la siguiente y la siguiente?

Louis, cuando estábamos en secundaría quería permanecer contigo siempre.

Y ahora lo hago.

Desde hace tanto tiempo lo hago.

Y estoy aprovechando tanto el tiempo que estoy contigo, abrazándote todo lo posible y dando gracias por todo lo que me rodea, maldición, sonrío de sólo ver un gusano deslizarse por el piso, me parece algo maravilloso, algo increíble, que exista un sencillo y estúpido gusano.

Alguna vez escuché a alguien decir (tal vez fuiste tú) que cuando tu vida está a punto de terminar piensas en todo lo que has logrado, en todas las personas que conociste, piensas en cómo todo de alguna forma se relacionó. En cómo sucedieron las cosas... dicen que cuando te das cuenta de todo lo maravilloso que te rodea es cuando realmente maduras. Cuando realmente estás agradecido y satisfecho con tu vida.

¿Por qué ciertas personas entraron a tu vida y cómo _todo_ tuvo un propósito?

( _Te amo Louis_.)

Es difícil mirarte y no recordar cómo respirar.

Es difícil pensar que han pasado años y años. Años de tantos recuerdos, de lugares con nuestras presencias plasmadas por siempre, de latidos rápidos del corazón.

Es asombroso escuchar a personas decir que el amor es basura, que no existe, que es sólo algo creado por los seres humanos para no sentirse solos y poder "atarse" a alguien de por vida.

Ellos, joder, no saben lo que dicen. No saben lo que jodidamente sale de sus bocas.

No saben cómo se siente que tu corazón palpite y que tus sentidos se esfumen, que te cerebro no pueda procesar por qué una persona es tan hermosa, que todos tus músculos cosquilleen y que tu sólo quieras gritar y demostrarle a esa persona que la amas y que nunca la vas a dejar, y que, por Dios, no estás con ella por compromiso, ni por temor a la soledad, estás con ella porque te sientes bien a su lado, porque una seguridad abunda tu ser y sólo quieres besarle y sentir todo con ella, vivir todo con ella.

Es difícil pensar que muchas personas pierden fácilmente la esperanza o que, simplemente, deciden desde un principio no tener ningún tipo de esperanza. Y es como ¡oye, _alguien está esperando por ti_ en esta vida! Alguien tiene que aparecer, alguien tiene que estar ahí.

Joder, alguien se enamorará de ti. Porque soy una persona que está experimentando ahora eso y es tan fantástico, es algo que, Dios, te deja sin palabras.

¿Cómo es que los seres humanos tenemos esta capacidad de amar tanto y con tantas fuerzas?

Sólo imagínate si nadie tuviera a nadie.

Es difícil, es difícil pensar en que tal vez, si las cosas hubieran marchado diferente, nunca hubiese podido observarte llorar de felicidad porque Harrison y Courtney ya se graduaron. O porque Leia ya está entrando a preparatoria.

¡Pero sí está sucediendo! Y te tengo aquí, _Lou_ , conmigo.

Es malditamente conmovedor verte abrazándolos con felicidad, con orgullo. Me siento tan bien y yo sólo me tiro a llorar. Lloro como nunca antes había llorado. Porque han pasado los años y los centímetros en los cuerpos de nuestros bebés; han pasado nuestros días y nuestro cabello ahora es un poco más gris de las patillas; han pasado millones de horas y millones de sonrisas, de lágrimas, de raspones en las rodillas, de exámenes, de citas con el doctor, de juntas con la directora de Leia por su mal comportamiento (sabíamos que pasaría esto); han pasado tantas cosas.

Tantos movimientos que hemos dado, tantos besos, tantos... ¿Cuántas veces hemos dicho la palabra "estarás bien"? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

( _Dios, Lou, en verdad te amo y estoy muy enamorado de ti_.)

Eres tan hermoso de todas maneras, siempre con esa alegría y Dios, amo que ames todo lo que te rodea. Te amo a ti. Amo a nuestros hijos y nuestra vida.

Amo que te pierdas en un sinfín de pensamientos.

( _En serio, nunca me dejes ir._ )

Amo, Dios, no sé, tu risa, todo. Yo sólo-estoy tan perdido en ti, _tan_ , tan perdido.

Y en domingos como éste, hace años atrás, estaríamos visitando a tu familia. Y estaríamos conviviendo sólo los dos solos, saludando a tus tíos, a tus primos, a tus papás y a tus hermanas. Y entonces mi familia llegaría de sorpresa y otros estarían sentados en mesas en pláticas amenas, y otros estarían en el asador platicando acerca de política, y otros estarían cuidando a los pequeños de la familia, de las dos familias, y tú y yo estaríamos sentados bajo el árbol de tu casa, con tus hermanitos Ernest y Doris y yo te estaría observando mientras los hacías reír o corrías detrás de ellos.

Antes me preguntaba si te dabas cuenta de que yo moría un poco cada vez que tratabas con bebés o cada vez que mencionabas la emoción que te daba el hecho de poder tener tus propios hijos.

Siempre quise pensar que me incluías en tus planes.

Y ahora en este domingo, este domingo en el que iremos tú, Leia y yo a casa de tu mamá y después llegarán los otros dos bebés (siguen siendo bebés) por su cuenta, sé que podría morir en este momento y podría hacerlo con tanta satisfacción.

Antes de que mamá muriera, me había dicho entre dolor y lágrimas que ella estaba satisfecha y estaba orgullosa de mi. ¿Recuerdas ese día, Lou? Mi mamá _se fue_ , y lloré tanto, lloré tan mal que los bebés llegaron a asustarse, creyendo que estaba todo mal.

En realidad, sí lloraba de tristeza, porque a pesar de todo ya no la vería más, ni llegaría de sorpresa los domingos a casa de Johannah, ni le daría regalos de más a los bebés, ni la podría abrazar o besar de nuevo.

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan feliz, porque mamá ya había cumplido su ciclo y ella me había dicho estar satisfecha... ¡Y que estaba orgullosa de mi! Y yo sólo, no podía estar más tranquilo, porque siempre la amé y ella a mi, y ella estaba satisfecha y lucía relajada.

Y ahora la comprendo. Podría morir en este momento y estaría _satisfecho_.

Porque te tengo a ti, a los bebés graduados y a una por entrar a la preparatoria, tenemos un hogar y tenemos amor, sigo teniendo a mi segunda mamá (que es Johannah) y tengo otra que me cuida desde cualquier lado.

Tengo todo y te amo. Te amo tanto Louis, que juro que todos los días de mi vida siempre estaré para ti.

( _Y nunca pude hablar más en serio._ )

**[...]**

Y entonces _más años_ pasaron...

El cincuenta y cinco aniversario de bodas se acercaba. Y tu tenías ochenta y uno, y yo setenta y ocho. Tu cabello estaba casi completamente gris, tenías arrugas en tu cara, pocas, pero las tenías; pequeños lunares comenzaban a florecer en tus manos y tu estatura seguía igual. Seguías siendo la misma persona fuerte que conocí, la misma persona sensible y que le encantaba hablar sobre todo y sobre nada. Y para qué mentirte, se te comenzaban a olvidar un poco las cosas básicas. Como los cumpleaños de los bebés o el tuyo o el mío.

Me seguías abrazando por las noches. Continuabas recordándome cuánto me amabas. Salíamos a caminar, lentamente, y seguías alzando tus brazos, murmurando que estabas muy feliz. Algunas veces llegabas a mi lado y me decías, suavemente, que había lapsos en los que sentías que todo terminaría pronto. Aunque pensábamos que tu miedo a la muerte se había ido, éste seguía ahí, y no te culpo _Lou_ , a veces a mi también me daba miedo.

Y bueno... Los lunes, todos los lunes, me sentaba en el sofá a leer el periódico, prácticamente ahora sólo eso leía, porque los libros ahora me cansaban y me aburría a la mitad de los mismos, pero cada lunes, mientras yo leía el periódico, sentía tu mirada sobre mi. También podía observar como en tus manos tenías una taza de ese té de siempre, y tú sólo te quedabas ahí de pie observándome.

( _Me seguías poniendo nervioso y sé que te gustaba eso_.)

Confieso que muchas veces sólo te volteaba a ver de reojo y no leía nada.

Los minutos pasaban y tú seguías de pie, hasta que de repente tomabas la decisión de acercarte, y aunque ya no lo pudiera recordar, se sentía como si estuviésemos haciendo lo mismo de antes. Se sentía como aquellos lunes en los que aún éramos unos veintiañeros y en los que aún vivíamos en esa, nuestra primera casa, y yo estaba siempre, los lunes, en esa mesa que tenía éstas geniales sillas y que usualmente sólo utilizábamos una de ellas (ésa que dejaba rasgado el piso en el momento en el que te ponías de pie), en la que me sentaba a leer con mi café sin probar y de repente sentía solo tu mirada sobre mi.

Mi corazón se encogía y me emocionaba por el único hecho de que te gustaba observarme sin decir nada.

Y lo seguiste haciendo, cada lunes, llegabas a mi lado y yo aventaba el periódico porque, _a la mierda_ , seguíamos juntos.

Porque Dios, joder, yo sólo, no puedo, sigo sin creerlo. Hemos estado toda la vida juntos. Toda la maldita vida y te sigo amando.

Me encantan las caminatas que damos, me encanta que levantes tus brazos y le obstruyas el paso a otros y que esos otros no te reclamen nada por el simple hecho de que eres un anciano. Me encanta que murmures que amas tu vida y amo que sigas tomando de tu típico té y que tomemos limonada para las cenas. Amo que estemos juntos hasta para darle de comer a esas maravillosas aves y amo que te rías por la manera en la que mueven su cabeza cuando caminan.

Adoro que sigamos yendo de compras y que ahora sólo permanezcas a mi lado y me sostengas la mano y la aprietes y me des esa mirada de "recuerdo cuando te abrazaba por la espalda, pero ahora soy muy viejo como para poder coordinar mis pies al momento de que caminemos pegados"; también adoro que en vez del helado, ahora lo primordial sea comprar esas estúpidas vitaminas que nos recetó el doctor (por suerte no son pañales para adulto).

Me gusta escucharte, me encanta oírte hablar sobre cosas del pasado y amo que nos sentemos en el sofá y sólo nos quedemos mirando un punto fijo, tomados de la mano, mientras de fondo fluyen canciones lindas que me dedicaste en nuestra juventud.

Me encanta que me escuches hablar sobre política aunque tú odies todo acerca de la política. Amo que le llames a Harrison y le preguntes si él continúa permitiendo que le dé el sol en la cara, adoro que lo invites a comer y que después recuerdes a las otras dos bebés y le digas rápidamente que también le avise a sus hermanas.

Me enamoro más de ti cuando olvidas lo que ibas a decir y comienzas a titubear y cambias de tema preguntando si tengo ganas de un postre. Te amo más cuando me gritas que me he vuelto un amargado por el simple hecho de querer ver las noticias en vez de alguna serie de comedia nueva.

Me gusta que por las noches me levantes y me digas que te dio un fuerte dolor en tu pierna izquierda (cuando tenías veintiuno tropezaste jugando fútbol y te fracturaste, ¿recuerdas? Tu mamá te advirtió que esa pierna dolería durante toda tu vida), exigiéndome que te de un masaje "o algo" para aliviar el dolor.

Es algo bonito que olvides dónde dejaste tal cosa, o cuál es el número de casa de Leia, o cómo se llama la esposa de Harrison. Me encanta que me sigas sonriendo de esa manera tan tuya, y que tus ojos se arruguen aún más.

Amo que tengas lunares en tus manos, porque disfruto de contarlos cuando tengo insomnio y no tengo nada más que hacer cuando me dan fuertes dolores en mis articulaciones. Amo que no pronuncies bien el nombre de nuestras medicinas. Amo que te quejes de que quieres trabajar.

Amo que sigas deseando mis besos y amo que sigas hablando de esa manera tan correcta acerca de todo. Amo que hagamos todo y nada en nuestros días, amo que perdamos el tiempo viendo televisión. Amo que cocines y amo verte regar las plantas que tenemos afuera de la casa.

Me encanta que tengamos que llamarle a Courtney para que nos lleve a un lugar tranquilo y lleno de naturaleza, el cual se había vuelto nuestro segundo lugar especial. Adoro que nuestros nietos, cuando nos visitan, nos pidan que les contemos acerca de cómo nos conocimos o cómo es que logramos estar tantos años juntos. Me gusta que vean todas nuestras fotos de cuando éramos jóvenes y amo que me sigas haciendo sonrojar a pesar de que ya soy un anciano.

Me encanta el hecho de que somos como esos típicos ancianos americanos que se sientan en el patio delantero de la casa en unas mecedoras y sólo esperemos, ¿a qué? No tengo idea.

Sólo sé que esperamos.

Amo que por las noches, a veces, te pongas sentimental y quieras llorar. Me encanta el hecho de que tu cuerpo está funcionando perfectamente y también me encanta el hecho de que te preocupes porque salí bajo en mis exámenes de sangre.

Quisiera poder seguir contigo durante toda la eternidad y re encontrarnos una y otra vez en todas las vidas posibles.

Adoro que cuando comemos helado bufes molesto diciendo que tu garganta duele por lo frío que está. Adoro esas marcas de expresión que has obtenido a lo largo de los años, son como trofeos para mi, trofeos que recibiste porque te hice reír durante todo este tiempo.

Una vez leí un artículo sobre unos ancianos que murieron abrazados.

¿Cómo crees que vamos a morir _nosotros_?

Y una noche, una noche en donde sólo sentí dolor en mis articulaciones y mi corazón necesitaba hablar sobre ese tema; necesitaba respirar y soltar esas cadenas y hablar sobre cómo creías tú que íbamos a morir. Sonaba estúpido o raro, pero siempre había tenido esa duda.

Y esa noche, a las cuatro con treinta y dos minutos de la mañana, parecía ser el tiempo indicado para preguntártelo, porque tu respiración estaba tranquila y no habías reclamado en todo el día sobre dolores en las piernas, ni porque el helado era muy frío para tu garganta.

- _¿Lou?_ -y cuando había dicho ese apodo de siempre comencé a arrepentirme, pero continué con mi plan- _¿Louis? ¿Puedes despertar, bebé?_

Tú habías abierto sólo uno de tus ojos mientras dirigías tu cálida y ya un poco débil mano hacía mi cara.

- _¿Harry?_ -y entonces me había sentido pésimo porque sabía lo que te costaba dormir, pero en ese momento no había pensado del todo- _¿Qué sucede mi amor?_

Después tu habías utilizado ese sobrenombre y mi respiración se había atascado y sentía mil veces más la necesidad de preguntarte cómo pensabas que moriríamos, porque en mi opinión quería hacerlo a tu lado como esos otros ancianos del artículo que había leído, y sólo quería terminar con todo esto escuchando tus últimos latidos y tus últimos suspiros. Sólo quería asegurarme de que tu pensabas lo mismo, realmente quería pensar que no me dirías algo como "quiero morir durmiendo" o "quiero morir sin dolor" o algo así, porque sabía que tu y yo éramos más que eso.

_Mucho más que eso_.

- _¿Cómo crees que vamos a morir?_

Y había tratado de decirlo lo más suave posible porque sabía que aún era un tema delicado de tocar.

Pero tú reíste. Pude escuchar tu risa a través de la obscuridad que nos rodeaba y de un momento a otro me estabas abrazando aún sin dejar de reír y de repente me dio miedo pensar que en cualquier momento morirías y traté de aferrarme a ti (algo no muy nuevo).

- _Pensé que nunca me preguntarías algo interesante_ -y te había sonreído, mientras me paraba lentamente de la cama con mis huesos doliendo para encender la luz de la habitación, y la encendí y después tus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, con esas arrugas, pero _esa mirada_ de amor que me dirigías desde los quince años.

Volví a la cama y con una lentitud un tanto ridícula nos sentamos uno al lado del otro con la espalda recargada en la base de la cama. Por un momento mirábamos sólo al frente, donde había un gran espejo puesto sobre la pared. Habíamos cambiado físicamente.

- _Me gustaría hacerlo sin avisar, de repente, algo que no sea esperado, sin planear_ -murmurabas, sentía tu mirada sobre mi, así que decidí voltear yo también- _, me gustaría que fuera después de convivir con mis personas favoritas en el mundo, mientras ría; amaría que tú estuvieras a mi lado en ese momento._

» _Sería fabuloso que me fuera con una sonrisa en mi rostro y sería aún mejor si cayera en tus brazos. Y déjame decirte que, por favor, no te pongas mal si sucede mañana o los días que vienen. Sólo ten en mente que nos veremos en otro lado, en otra dimensión, probablemente en otra vida. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras...y, Dios, también mi lado egoísta me hace decir que ojalá yo me vaya primero, porque si tú lo haces, yo..., no sé, sinceramente me rompería y no pensaría de la manera en la que tú sabes que pienso._

Se me habían llenado de lágrimas los ojos. También pensaba egoísta mente lo contrario.

- _¿Y tú Hazz?_ -tu voz me arrullaba, y ahora sólo quería dormir, lo que tenía planeado decirte se me había esfumado de la mente- _¿Cómo quieres irte al cielo? Es decir...no es como si realmente creyera que hay un cielo, un reino o algo, no es como si supiéramos si eso es verdad o si nosotros al menos existimos, si alguien nos controla a través de otra dimensión... Lo único que realmente sé es que, si en verdad existe ese "reino", no dudo en que tú irías directo hacía allá, porque eres la persona más hermosa y honesta, más pacífica, más... Simplemente la persona más malditamente hermosa que he conocido._

Mis ojos habían capturado tu mirada, sólo te observaba fijamente y trataba de no perderme demasiado en ese océano, en esos colores, en esos preciosos ojos que poseías.

- _No somos nada, Lou_ -había murmurado en cambio- _, sólo tuvimos esta vida, ¿y después? Nos perderemos entre billones y trillones de cosas más, nos extinguiremos y las personas, ellos, los demás... Sólo se olvidarán de nosotros. Los hijos de los hijos de nuestros hijos se preguntarán cómo es que vivimos nosotros ¡o si al menos fuimos reales! Moriremos y nada de nosotros quedará, ¿no te pone triste eso? Yo no tendría que a ver dicho todo esto... Ni siquiera planeaba decirlo, pero, me pones a pensar, y demasiado, Lou... A veces hasta me da miedo desaparecer, sólo así._

Tú habías sostenido mi mano y habías sonreído..., habías sonreído como aquellas veces en las que estabas a punto de decir algo jodidamente tan tuyo y tan fuera de lugar y tan, de alguna forma, profundo.

Inhalaste, exhalaste y después hablaste.

- _Alguna vez yo pensé lo mismo_ -sostuviste mi mano- _, pero después una persona inteligente y sabia me sacó de ese pensamiento, con unas simples palabras._

Recuerdo que había alzado mis cejas, extrañado.

- _¿Ah sí?_

Y tú habías sonreído aún más, y tus ojos transmitían tantas emociones que me ahogué en ellas...

Y en tu voz, en tus palabras.

- _Sí, me dijo " **no hay porqué temer** "_.

Y fue como si hubiese chocado contra una estrella fugaz; a la velocidad de la luz viajé hasta años atrás, en ese parque, donde me habías confesado que te sentías abrumado por el pasar de los años, y cómo yo te había hecho entrar en razón...tan sólo como tú lo hacías conmigo en esos momentos.

Tu voz siguió fluyendo.

- _Confieso que en su momento esas palabras me entraron por un oído y me salieron por otro_ -susurrabas y mantenías tu mirada en mi- _, pero al poco tiempo lo comprendí. Hazz, ¿te has puesto a pensar en todas las cosas que no han hecho millones de personas por temer? ¿Has pensado en todos esos que deseaban casarse pero por miedo al divorcio no lo hicieron? ¿Todos esos que se sentían de una manera con su sexualidad pero lo escondieron siempre e intentaron cambiar? ¿En todas esas mujeres que probablemente murieron por temor a denunciar a su esposo violento y machista? ¿Has pensado en todo eso, en todo lo que no hacemos por miedo? Y aún así... No podemos evitar la muerte, amor. No es como si pensáramos "no quiero morir" y ya, no se trata de eso. Son ciclos, hay que comprenderlo, ciclos, ciclos que tienen un final... Pero **los ciclos siempre vuelven a comenzar** , ¿cierto?_

» _Así que ahora que estamos tan cerca del final, sólo quiero decirte algo, bebé: ten en mente que te estaré esperando en la otra vida, en el otro universo, en ese otro mundo o en esa otra galaxia, siempre estaré ahí, probablemente cuando seamos polvo vuele sólo hacía tu lugar y nos re encontremos, probablemente si te conviertes en estrella ten en cuenta que de las millones que te rodearán, ahí estaré yo; tal vez yo seré la luna, y tú el brillo que emane. No lo sé, en realidad, lo único que sé es que nunca nos despegaremos, nadie nos separara, ni la muerte, ni los ciclos, ni la vida y mucho menos un final... porque no tiene por qué a ver un final, no con nosotros._

Yo realmente había tratado de mantenerme al margen, pero cuando sentí como lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, supe que otra vez me habías robado el corazón.

Y amé ese sentimiento.

Amé que aún estuviese ahí.

- _Bésame, por favor._

Tus labios se juntaron con los míos, y era cien veces mejor que cuando éramos jóvenes. Porque ahora era como besar toda una historia juntos, como ponerte a pensar que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado no te ibas, ni yo me iba, mucho menos el amor se iba.

Éramos como a prueba de fuego...de balas, de todo.

Y esa experiencia de besarte era como sumergirme en un océano que te prometía el mejor viaje y beso de la historia, como sumergirme entre tu cuerpo y amarte sin cansancio... Amarte sin descanso.

Lo mejor es que éramos sólo nosotros.

Lo mejor de lo mejor es que nunca cambió eso.

Y lo mejor de todo es que...

_**ahí no fue el fin, nuestra historia nunca terminó.** _


	8. Agradecimientos y Playlist

**Agradecimientos**

OH DIOS MÍO!!!!

ya se terminó :( puta madre amigos, le agarré tanto cariño a esta mini historia porque me basé mucho en mi y en mi gran fuente de inspiración: que son las personas y el mundo en general.

me siento liberada con esta historia porque de alguna forma millones de pensamientos míos están plasmados aquí, es simplemente tan especial todo esto!! también le quiero agradecer a harry styles y louis tomlinson por inspirarme de una forma en la que me hacen escribir historias llenas de amor al grado que te hace llorar y por hacerme creer en el amor de esta forma tan espeluznante pero tan asombrosa, sé que nunca leerán ésto ellos pero les tenía que agradecer aún así.

uno de mis objetivos era que todo fuera hermoso y poético... sinceramente pienso que todos tenemos a alguien por ahí que será el que estará con nosotros hasta el fin de nuestros días! y confieso que a veces cambio de opinión (sobretodo cuando me está yendo mal en mi día o cosas así) pero siempre hay que mantener nuestros principios!

ADIÓS (y muchos abrazos),  
bree.

 

**Playlist**

1\. angel, jack johnson

2\. wonderwall, oasis

3\. words, bee gees

4\. can't help falling in love, elvis presley

5\. love me tender, elvis presley

6\. honey, bobby goldsboro

7\. my eyes adored you, frankie valli

8\. to love somebody, bee gees

9\. when you say you love me, josh groban

10\. silly love songs, paul mccartney

11\. i don't wanna miss a thing, aerosmith

12\. god damn you're beautiful, chester see

13\. god only knows, beach boys

14\. video games, lana del rey

15\. strawberry swing, coldplay

16\. viva la vida, coldplay

17\. you and me, you+me

18\. yellow, coldplay

19\. wherever you will go, the calling

20\. faster, matt nathanson

21\. i knew i loved you, savage garden

22\. all of me, john legend

23\. breathless, shayne ward

24\. i won't give up, jason mraz

25\. i will, the beatles

26\. something, the beatles

27\. oh! darling, the beatles

28\. in my life, the beatles

29\. love is a verb, john mayer

30\. love me do, the beatles

31\. no control, one direction

32\. truly, madly, deeply, one direction

33\. moving on, kodaline

34\. talk, kodaline

35\. never let me go, lana del rey

36\. irresistible, one direction

37\. photograph, ed sheeran

38\. shine on, the kooks

39\. i just call to say i love you, stevie wonder

40\. tenerife sea, ed sheeran

41\. vcr, the xx

42\. you always make me smile, kyle andrews

43\. sway, the kooks

44\. this is love, the script

45\. you were made for me, agustana

46\. can't smile without you, barry manilow

47\. i just want to be your everything, andy gibb

48\. drops of jupiter, train

49\. mi lugar favorito, natalia lafourcade

50\. eres, café tacvba

51\. wouldn't it be nice, beach boys

52\. every breath you take, the police

53\. is this love, bob marley

54\. take your breath away, you me at six


End file.
